Ranmaru Kurosaki x Lectora
by Yulieth181
Summary: Parte 1 de ? Donde veas una linea , va tu nombre ;) Si os gusta decírmelo y seguiré subiendo, si veo que no les gusta dejare de subir Oigan, sigo aquí, eh, sigo subiendo y no abandonare este proyecto hasta terminarlo, trato de subir seguidamente pero me es difícil ya que no tengo tiempo. Los personajes no me pertenecen y eso :v
1. Presentacion

Ranmaru x Lectora

Tu eres una compositora de música muy famosa y un día el director de una gran compañía llamada "Shining Entertainment " te hace una llamada solicitando tu presencia en esta compañía para que trabajes en esta a lo cual aceptas y viajas a Japón para encontrarte con el grupo con el que trabajaras: Quartet Night

Al llegar de ese largo viaje finalmente llegas a Japón, cuando estabas en el aeropuerto una gran limosina vino a recogerte la cual te llevo a la compañía donde trabajaras de ahora en adelante.

Durante el viaje no me aleje de la ventana, las luces, la comida, la cultura, todo es muy distinto de dónde vengo, la comida se veía deliciosa y ¡en la limosina me ofrecieron unos Pockies! ¡Son deliciosos! No pude parar de comerlos. Al parecer me quede tan distraída que no note que me acompañaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosa aunque parecía un hombre...

\- Oye _~chan- Dijo aquella mujer llamando mi atención- Pronto llegaremos, ¿Estas emocionada?-

-Lo estoy... Eh...-Dijo con una sonrisa pero al no saber su nombre me fue incomodando un poco

-Disculpa mis modales _~Chan-Dijo ella con una sonrisa algo forzada-Mi nombre es Ringo-

-Entonces... Ringo~San -Dije con una sonrisa, en ese momento recordé a la famosa Ringo una gran Idol aun que era hombre que se vestía como mujer por lo cual me hizo sentir ligeramente incomoda

-Cuando lleguemos conocerás al grupo con el que trabajaras llamado Quartet Night-Dijo Ringo muy emocionada acercando su rostro hacia mí, debería ser yo quien este emocionada y justo ahora estoy muy incómoda teniéndola rompiendo mi espacio vital, nunca estuve acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de alguien y menos con hombres-Eh... Como es Quartet Night- Pregunte alejándome un poco de Ringo

-Son cuatro chicos- Genial, tenían que ser chicos, tendría que pasar tardes enteras con ellos invadiendo mi espacio vital- Esta Reiji Kotobuki; él es un castaño de ojos grises, es muy gracioso y simpático, esta Ai Mikaze; él tiene el pelo de un azul marino y sus ojos del mismo color, él es serio y es un genio en la computación, esta Camus; él es rubio y de ojos azules, él es un noble y es muy leal y por ultimo esta Ranmaru Kurosaki, él es...- Cuando oí a Ringo~San decir el nombre de Ranmaru Kurosaki mi corazón paro de palpitar e inmediatamente la interrumpí-¿Kurosaki~San está en Quartet Night?-No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco=0D=0A- Ah, ya lo conoces?- me pregunto Ringo~San por suerte no noto que me había sonrojado...-Yo he escrito unas cuantas canciones en solitario para Kurosaki~San-Dije un poco nerviosa, cada vez que pronunciaba aquel nombre me ponía nerviosa y cada vez que oía la voz de él me sonrojaba demasiado cada vez que el pronunciaba mi nombre, a este sentimiento le dicen "Amor"


	2. Parte 2 de ?

Cuando al fin llegamos de ese viaje que parecía eterno Ringo~San me llevo a través de los pasillos de una gran escuela, yo pensaba que sería un gran edificio lujoso pero esta escuela es demasiado grande y lujosa, sin Ringo~San me hubiera perdido, ¡ese lugar parecía un laberinto!. Cuando al fin llegamos a la oficina del director este me dio la bienvenida y me señalo una puerta en la cual me dijo que al otro lado estaba Quartet Night esperándome para conocerme.

No estaba segura si entrar o no ya que el director me había dicho que entrara sola y que los conociera por mi cuenta. Más que nerviosa por conocer a Quartet Night era por encontrarme con Kurosaki~San, no sabía cómo el reaccionaria al verme. Estuve unos momentos de pie enfrente de la puerta debatiéndome si entrar o no, finalmente me llene de valor y abrí la puerta mostrando una sonrisa que me había forzado a hacer en eso un chico castaño se me acerco

-Hola, soy Reiji Kotobuki!- Dijo alegremente a lo cual le respondí rápidamente- Mucho gusto en conocerlo Kotobuki~San, yo soy _ _, apartir de hoy seré su nueva compositora- dije dando una reverencia, no tenía muy bien entendido lo de las reverencias, únicamente los había estudiado para poder presentarme adecuadamente...-No tienes que ser tan formal _~Chan-Me dijo con una gran sonrisa a lo cual supe que este era un "idiota" de los que me había hablado Kurosaki~San-De acuerdo Reiji~San -Dije haciendo caso a lo que Reiji~San me había dicho, en eso Reiji~San me tomo de la muñeca y me halo por la habitación hacia uno de los miembros de Quartet Night en eso dio un ligero grito ahogado y por un momento vi por el rabillo del ojo a Ranmaru observándome, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. Reiji~San me llevo hasta un chico alto y rubio de ojos azules-eh... Mucho gusto en conocerlo, yo soy _ _, apartir de hoy seré su nueva compositora.-Dije un poco nerviosa ya que él me daba un poco de miedo por su mirada seria.-Gusto en conocerla _~San-Él me dijo con una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia.

Yo seguí sonrojada por haber visto a Ranmaru espero que él no lo haya notado... -Yo soy Camus-En eso Reiji me volvió a halar del brazo hacia un chico de pelo Azul marino con ojos del mismo color-Gusto en conocerla, _~San-Dijo en un tono neutral-Mucho gusto Mikaze~San -Dije con una sonrisa y en eso Reiji~San me volvió a halar del brazo, ya me estaba doliendo... El "idiota" de Reiji me arrancaría el brazo si seguía halando, en eso hice un rostro de dolor pero trate de ocultarlo con una sonrisa pero creo que Ranmaru lo noto ya que Me sujeto del brazo y me halo hacia el alejándome de Reiji-La lastimas Reiji-Dijo Ranmaru con una expresión que parecía molesta, no pude evitar sonrojarme ya que Ranmaru me había tomado de la cintura al halarme, estaba tan roja como un tomate no podía ocultarlo, agache la cabeza tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo pero antes de eso vi a Ranmaru ligeramente sonrojado, este era el momento más incómodo de mi vida, quería que me tragara la tierra -Di~Disculpa...- Dijo Ranmaru en un tono nervioso mientras me soltaba y salió de la habitación-Eh... Discúlpame por haberte lastimado el brazo _~Chan- Dijo Reiji apenado poniéndose una mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello-No...No te preocupes...-Dije en voz baja-Iré a ver a Kurosaki~San-Dije rápidamente yendo por donde había salido Ranmaru pero Reiji me detuvo-Conoces a Ran~Ran?- Me pregunto con curiosidad-Sí.. Yo le escribí varias de sus canciones en solitario...- Dije en voz baja saliendo dejando a los chicos, no sé de qué hablaron después de que me fui pero al ver la cara que había puesto Reiji supe que él se había dado cuenta de mi sonrojo, con lo que Ranmaru me había contado sobre Reiji, el no dudaría en contarle a los demás o iniciar algún rumor y con la Regla de la escuela de "No enamorarse" no quería perder mi trabajo mucho menos que Ranmaru perdiera el de él. Estuve vagando por los pasillos tratando de hallar a Ranmaru pero ese lugar era inmenso, me había perdido, no sabía cómo volver ni adonde ir en eso encontré a un chico pelirrojo que caminaba por los pasillos, me acerque rápidamente hacia el para pedirle indicaciones de como volver a donde estaba antes o por lo menos me diera un tour de la escuela al ir hacia el vi una puerta abierta en el pasillo y vi a Ranmaru dentro, decidí entrar e ignorar al pelirrojo que no noto mi presencia-Disculpa... Kurosaki~San-Dije para llamar la atención de Ranmaru, estaba nerviosa ya que siempre cuando hablaba con Ranmaru era por teléfono o había alguien más en la habitación, pero nunca estuvimos los dos solos-Ranmaru...-Dijo sin voltear a verme, no entendí lo que me quería decir...-Dime Ranmaru, no tienes que ser tan formal-Dijo volteando y miro al suelo apenas me vio a los ojos-De acuerdo, Ranmaru-Dije con una sonrisa, ambos nos quedamos unos momentos en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Ranmaru decidió decir algo-Como está tu brazo?-Me pregunto mirando brazo del que me había sujetado Reiji-Esta... Está bien gracias a ti Ranmaru-Dije sonrojándome y mirando al suelo-Déjame ver- Dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mi mano y observando mi muñeca de donde me había sujetado Reiji.


	3. Parte 3 de ?

.-Te fracturaste la muñeca..-Dijo mirándome la cara en un tono preocupado a lo cual me sonroje más y solo agache aún más mi cabeza-Como te paso?-Me pregunto -Me tropecé mientras iba por unas escaleras...- Dije en voz baja.

=Flash Back=

Mi jefa me esperaba en el primer piso de un edificio, estaba esperando por mí para entregar unas canciones entre ellas había una que era para Ranmaru, por ir rápidamente baje corriendo las escaleras y cuando faltaban unos pocos escalones tropecé y caí sobre mi brazo, el dolor era insoportable, en el hospital me dijeron que me había fracturado la muñeca y que no podría tocar el piano por un tiempo, me pasaba horas junto al piano componiendo canciones y este no era un piano común, era uno electrónico lo que me facilitaba mucho a la hora de componer

=Fin Del Flash Back=

-No te hiciste daño en alguna otra parte?-Me pregunto acercándose aún más a mí, mi corazón se había acelerado, sentirlo tan cerca mío, yo odiaba tener a las personas tan cerca pero con Ranmaru era otra historia, levante lentamente la cara-Es.. estoy bien-Dije con voz temblorosa y me sonroje aún más en eso Ranmaru reacciono de una manera sorpresiva parecía que por estar tan preocupado por mí no se dio cuenta de la distancia que había entre los dos y se alejó rápidamente de mi sonrojándose, me pareció muy lindo verlo de esa forma ya que nunca lo había visto así, Ranmaru me dio la espalda y pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta -Quiero ver tu cara...-, Ranmaru me escucho y se dio vuelta ligeramente sonrojado, Rápidamente me puse muy nerviosa- Eh... Disculpa!- Dije rápidamente con voz temblorosa y salí corriendo de aquella habitación, corrí por los pasillos y en eso recibí un mensaje de Ringo~San:"_~Chan, te quedaras en los dormitorios de la escuela a dormir, estarás acompañada de tu nueva Kohai; la compositora de STARISH: Haruka Nanami, es la habitación C-02" Al terminar de leer el mensaje trate de saber cómo llegar al dormitorio pero... Me había vuelto a perder en esos pasillos, pensé en volver y preguntarle a Ranmaru pero no quería hablar con él en ese momento, aunque... Quería verlo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos buscando a alguien que me ayudara me encontré con el pelirrojo que había visto antes.

(Nota: Perdónenme por hacerlo tan corto!, no he tenido tiempo!, el próximo va a hacer más largo, lo prometo!)


	4. Parte 4 de ?

-Disculpa-Dije llamando su atención-Hola- me respondió con una gran sonrisa-Me podrías decir dónde queda el dormitorio de mujeres?, recién llegue-Le pregunte-Claro, es por este pasillo, te acompañare- Dijo con una gran sonrisa-Muchas gracias, por cierto mi nombre es _-Dije con una sonrisa, estaba aliviada de que alguien me ayudara, ya no tendría que caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos-Mi nombre es Otoya Itokki, gusto en conocerte-Cada palabra que decía la decía sin quitar esa gran sonrisa, supongo que él es una persona muy confiable y alegre- Bien, ve adelante yo te diré por dónde es-Me dijo -De acuerdo-Le respondí, este chico parece ser un miembro de STARISH, recuerdo haberlo visto en un concierto. Cuando caminábamos por los pasillos yo estaba adelante de Itokki y vi a Reiji al final de los pasillos, parecía que estuviera buscándome ya que apenas me vio, corrió hacia mí -_~Chan!-Gritaba mientras corría hacia mí, al llegar estaba se veía demasiado agotado poniendo sus manos sobre sus piernas encorvándose dándose tiempo a recuperar el aire-Que pasa Reiji-San?-Le pregunte-Necesito que vengas-Dijo con una sonrisa ignorando mis palabras-Pero iba a los dormitorios...-Le respondí-Eso después, vamos-Dijo Sonriente-No te tomare del brazo ya que te duele, verdad?-Dijo señalándome el brazo-Así que en vez de arrastrarte por toda la escuela...-Dijo sin borrar aquella sonrisa mientras me cargaba como una princesa-Te cargare por toda la escuela!- No pude evitar sonrojarme!, Reiji me estaba llevando en sus brazos hacia quien sabe dónde, Reiji corría mientras me cargaba así que me aferre con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y cerré los ojos fuertemente, sabía que Reiji no me dejaría caer pero aun así tuve miedo de que lo hiciera, además cuando me cargo sentí el corazón de Reiji, lo oía palpitar fuertemente, y sus brazos eran muy cálidos, a pesar de que Reiji fuera un "idiota" es un chico muy amable y alegre -Reeeiji~San!-Le grite haciendo que él se detuviera-Yo...Yo puedo caminar...-Dije con voz temblorosa-de acuerdo _~Chan, caminemos juntos-Dijo soltando unas risas, definitivamente le dio gracia la expresión que había puesto, Reiji me bajo y seguimos caminando a una sala, al llegar a esta vi un gran y hermoso piano electrónico, ese instrumento era mi favorito, también pude ver a Ai, Camus y Ranmaru practicando la coreografía de una canción -Apresúrate Reiji-Dijo Ai llamando a Reiji-Míranos _~Chan-Me dijo Reiji guiñándome un ojo y yendo con los demás a terminar de practicar la coreografía, Todos se veían radiantes con esa gran coreografía pero a mi parecer el que más destacaba era Ranmaru, se veía brillante, su cabello plateado lo hacía brillar aún más y su mirada vi color lo hacía tener una de las más hermosas miradas. Cuando terminaron la coreografía Reiji se me acerco-Como estuvimos _~Chan?- Me pregunto -Estuvieron geniales, todos ustedes tienen un hermoso talento- Dije con una gran sonrisa a lo cual vi a Reiji sonrojarse y en eso también vi a Camus y a Mikaze sonrojados, me pareció extraño pero lo ignore, decidí felicitar a Ranmaru pero al parecer al terminar el ensayo salió rápidamente- Disculpen, Hacia donde fue Ranmaru?-Pregunte-Aunque tiene una habitación en los dormitorios que comparte con sus Kohai, fue a su departamento- Dijo Mikaze-Me podrían dar la dirección, necesito... Hablar sobre una canción que hice para Ranmaru...-Obviamente eso era mentira, únicamente quería verlo...Camus me dio la dirección y fui corriendo hacia allí, estaba oscureciendo por lo cual quise ir rápidamente, no quería estar de noche en las calles mientras seguía pare a descansar junto a la entrada de un callejón, había corrido varias calles y estaba exhausta en eso vio a un par de hombres que se me acercaron-Oye tú!-Grito uno de ellos-Que tal si jugamos un rato, eh?-Estaba aterrada, no sabía qué hacer, justo faltaba un par de calles para llegar al departamento de Ranmaru, uno de ellos me tomo del cuello ahorcando y me lanzo hacia dentro del callejón, cuando me lanzo me golpee fuertemente en la espalda y en la cabeza, mi vista se fue nublando y mis oídos se cerraron justo en ese momento escuche la voz de Ranmaru-Que le están haciendo!-lo oía furioso pero no pude ver ni oír mas ya que me desmaye. Desperté en una cama que desconocía y mi ropa estaba con polvo que debió haber agarrado en el callejón, me senté en el borde de la cama "Dónde estoy?, que le sucedió a Ranmaru? Esos fueron los primeros pensamientos que tuve, luego oí una voz atravesó la puerta-Ella está conmigo!- no había duda, esa voz era de Ranmaru, eso quería decir... ¡Estaba en la cama de Ranmaru! Me pare inmediatamente de la cama y me tire al suelo, yo estaba totalmente sonrojada; entonces: Ranmaru me había salvado de ese par de hombres y me trajo hasta aquí, decidí relajarme un poco ye levante y abrí la puerta y vi a Ranmaru colgando su celular y voltear a verme, él se sonrojo un poco-Estas bien _?-Me pregunto con cierto tono de preocupación-Yo... Estoy bien... gracias Ranmaru...- Dije mirando al suelo, no quería levantar mi cara ya que el vería lo sonrojada que estaba-No te hicieron daño? O sí?-Me pregunto con preocupación -Estoy bien...-Dije, mi voz empezó a temblar y mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos, yo seguía asustada después de haberme encontrado con ese par de hombres, estaba a punto de empezar a tirar lágrimas y hay Ranmaru se me acerco y me abrazo, Él se sentía tan cálido, podía oír su corazón, pude calmarme a temer a Ranmaru cerca mío.

Ranmaru empezó a acariciarme la mejilla, nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos y justos cuando Ranmaru me iba a besar... Tocaron a la puerta, eso destruyo el momento, Ranmaru fue a ver y era Ringo~San quien entro ignorando a Ranmaru y se me acerco-_~chan estas bien?-Pregunto rápidamente y se oía muy preocupado por mi- Oí sobre lo ocurrido, te traje un cambio de ropa, vamos a ir a los dormitorios (Nota: Tenia que dañar el momento y lo saben xD) y allí -No tuve más remedio que aceptar lo que Ringo me había dicho, aunque casi no le preste atención por estar perdida en mis pensamientos; "Que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera interrumpido aquel momento?, Que pasaría si mis heridas fuesen más graves?"

Todas aquellas preguntas daban vueltas en mi cabeza sin parar y mientras pensaba todo aquello no pare de mirar a Ranmaru.

DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE NARRA RANMARU!

Había salido rápidamente después de practicar la coreografía de aquella canción, me quede vagando por las calles mirando el suelo, habían varias parejas que pasaban a mi alrededor: Como no sentirme molesto por eso, caminaba muy despacio y cuando faltaban unas pocas calles para llegar a mi departamento vi a _, no sabía porque ella estaba ahí, me le iba a acercar pero no estaba seguro si hacerlo o no, si lo hacía ¿Que le diría?, justo cuando reuní el valor suficiente para acercarme a _ pero un par de idiotas se le acercaron y la empujaron, por impulso fui corriendo hacia allí y grite-Que le están haciendo!- Me había puesto demasiado furioso-No te metas idiota-Dijo uno de esos hombres lanzándose hacia mí para golpearme, pero esos idiotas son demasiado lentos, me fue demasiado fácil esquivar el golpe y lanzarle un golpe en la cara y el otro se asustó, ver a su compañero derivado parecía que no le inspiro confianza y salió corriendo, después de eso me acerque a _ y trate de despertarla, al parecer se había desmayado, me moleste aún más con aquellos hombres por haberla dejado así, decidí llevarla a mi apartamento y dejarla descansar, la tome en mis brazos hasta llegar al departamento, la postre en mi cama y cerré la puerta de la habitación y llame a Ringo~San para informarle lo ocurrido, ya que se molestaría conmigo si no lo hacía, pero principalmente la llame para pedirle un cambio de ropa para _, las que llevaba puesta se había llenado de polvo, en la llamada Ringo empezó a gritarme y yo le respondí con la misma moneda, ambos nos gritábamos por el teléfono, cuando colgué y me voltee para dejar el teléfono en la mesa vi a _ al frente mío, Estaba muy preocupado por ella, me puse a hacerle preguntas sobre su estado pero parecía que ella estaba bien pero su voz se volvió temblorosa así que decidí acercarme a ella y la abrazarla hasta que se calmara, podía sentir su calor, cuando ella al fin se había calmado le acaricie la mejilla y nos quedamos viéndonos por unos segundos, la iba a besar pero en eso... Ringo toco la puerta echando a perder el momento, en cuanto abrí Ringo se dirigió hacia _ ignorándome por completo pero no le di importancia, mientras ellas dos hablaban yo me perdí en mis pensamientos:" Que hubiera pasado si Ringo no hubiera interrumpido aquel momento?, Que pasaría si las heridas de _ fuesen mas graves?" Todas aquellas preguntas daban vueltas en mi cabeza sin parar y mientras pensaba todo aquello no pare de mirar a _. Cuando ambas se fueron a la los dormitorios de la escuela me dirigí a mi cuarto y me tire boca abajo en mi cama, podía sentir el olor de _ impregnado en las cobijas, no podía conciliar el sueño, me quede pensando en ella toda la noche, definitivamente me había enamorado de _.

Al día siguiente en la escuela me quede dormido bajo la sombra de un árbol en uno de los jardines, al despertar vi a Reiji, Ai y a Camus alrededor mío-Buenos días Ran~Ran -Dijo Reiji con la misma estúpida sonrisa de siempre-Que quieres?-Le pregunte mientras me ponía de pie-Hagamos una competencia-Dijo Ai con el mismo tono de siempre-Competencia?-Dije dudando, no estaba seguro de lo que hablaban-Una competencia por _, te parece bien?- Dijo Camus. Hablaban enserio?, una competencia por ver a quien prefiere _, obviamente yo era el claro ganador, pero si decía que no, me tomarían como un cobarde-Acepto-Dije sin dudar, al parecer ellos habían desarrollado sentimientos por _.

A partir de ahora Quartet Night seria rival en el amor pero estaríamos unidos para cantar y bailar nuestras canciones, empezaba una batalla de amor por quien elegía _ ente los cuatro miembros de Quartet Night, los sentimientos podrían cambiar en un momento así que debía estar preparado para todo, no podía permitirme que me quitaran a _!Yo la amo desde la primera vez que nos vimos y sé que ella también lo hace.

Flash Back

Faltaba poco para una reunión que había acordado Shining y una compositora que era famosa, "Sera una maniática con la composición" pensaba hasta que la vi en aquella cafetería que se había acordado que nos encontraríamos, al verla mi corazón se detuvo y me quede paralizado observándola por unos segundos y me sonroje, no podía aguantarme a saber su nombre y cuando lo dijo... Era uno de los nombres más bellos que había y cuando ella pronunciaba el mío, mi corazón se aceleraba y me sonrojaba completamente. Era amor a primera vista y creo que ella sentía lo mismo.

Fin Del Flash Back


End file.
